Hybrid
by vulcancheeks
Summary: All Death wants is an heir to help relieve the burden of his duties. However Death can not create life and makes a deal with God to create a hybrid. Thus a half archangel/half death girl was born. Although she doesn't realize it until she runs into a certain group of hunters and archangels
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid

**I keep dreaming about this plot and nobody else will write it so I'm going to do the honors. I don't care for bad comments so if you don't like it, leave. Im picturing Michael in young John Wincester's body and Lucifer in Nick's body. Dean is still a human hunter, Sam is human. **

All Death wants is an heir to help relieve the burden of his duties. However Death can not create life and makes a deal with God to create a

hybrid. The only way to make a child of death, is to give it an equal amount of life in order to sustain it. Thus a half archangel/half death girl was

born. Although she doesn't realize it until she runs into a certain group of hunters and archangels.

"Dean!" Sam whisper-yells

Groaning Dean lifts his head and opens his bleary eyes. He lurches when he realizes he's not in his bed. Glancing down he is surprised to find his wrists chained to a stone chair set into the wall of this cell.

"What the hell man?" Dean grumbles before looking around the room.

But before his eyes rest on Sam he is shocked to find more than his brother. In fact he sees Castiel, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer all chained in a similar fashion before he finally sees his brother on the opposite wall.

"Talk to me Sammy" Dean says as he struggles with his cuffs.

"Leviathans came while we were sleeping and knocked us out-" Sam begins before being interrupted by Dean

"-I don't care about any of that, what I want to know is how those two over there popped the lock on the cage and how Gabriel is sprung back to life."

"Thank you for taking notice of us Dean, you always were my favorite brother." Lucifer drawls before winking at him.

Dean glances over to Michael whose face is stony and silent before sliding his gaze over to Gabriel expectantly.

"Well kiddo, we know about as much as you do. I feel like I just died a few seconds ago." Gabriel pauses at that before leaning and looking at Lucifer "-Thanks for that by the way. Big brother of the year." He huffed before leaning back in his seat and staring back at Dean.

"Dean, the Leviathans have carved angel ruins into the cuffs and have laced them with holy oil. And they burned a strange symbol into our skins. Some kind of grace suppressor." Castiel begins while fumbling with his cuffs.

Dean cracks smile before it blows into a large shit-eating grin.

"Are you telling me big bad archangels over there got their angel mojo taken away and put in time out. I must say, small mercies" Dean laughs before leaning back into the wall.

"Dean we can laugh later, how are we going to get out of here, did they leave anything on you? A knife maybe?" Sam asks.

Dean rolls his eyes before replying "Yeah Samantha, I've got a big old bottle of borax shoved down my pants and a magical key to open the cuffs with."

Sam gives him the bitch face before looking towards the angels again.

Dean takes this opportunity to give the room a run down. It's a rather large room, the front is covered by old fashioned bars one might see on a jail cell. However the cell itself is very large, and still contained quite a few empty seats.

Dean glanced to his left to Castiel, who is the closest to him but too far apart to touch one another.

"Cas, how did they capture you? Weren't you with us at the batcave? You don't even sleep" Dean starts with his eyes on Cas

Castiel stares blankly at Dean for a few seconds before replying, "I do not recall being with you and Sam in a bat cave. Perhaps I suffered memory loss."

Dean closes his eyes ignoring Gabriel's grin and Lucifer's laughter before talking louder

"The Men of Letters Headquarters! What happened?"

"I do not see how that relates to bats, but I believe they must have put a spell on me. I simply followed them all the way here." Castiel replies meekly not looking Dean in the eye.

Dean thumps his head back against the wall before giving a yell of frustration.

"Dean! Shut up! What if they come back, we haven't even found a way to escape yet. They could eat us." Sam whispers furiously from across the room.

Dean opens his mouth to argue back before he can hear a commotion down the hall. Straining he leans towards the bars and shushes the others.

He straightens up quickly as two leviathans stroll into view holding a woman bridal style. She seems to be unconscious as they chain her into an empty chair between Sam and Lucifer. Her white blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders as strands fluffed out from around her ponytail. She appeared to be in her mid 20s with high cheek bones and a small frame dressed in black pants and a gray form fitting T-shirt.

"Is she human?" Dean asks looking at the others.

Sam leans closer to her before looking at the angels

"Well is she one of yours?" Sam asks looking towards Castiel and Gabriel.

"I have never seen that vessel before. But we are not able to tell without our grace. She could be anything." Cas responds while looking at her curiously. Even Michael has joined in staring at the new arrival.

"But you could tell if she was like a demon or something right?" Sam asks quickly

"I am unsure-"Cas begins before Dean interrupts, "-but they chained her with angel cuffs without demon ruins so my bet is she's not demon."

Dean sighs leaning back again. He watches as Lucifer catches Michaels eyes and a look of hurt flashes into them before he snaps his gaze back to the front of the room. Michael clenches his jaw before doing the same.

Dean closes his eyes waiting for the mystery girl to wake up and begins dozing off to the sound of Gabriel explaining Batman to Cas.

**Im picturing the girl to look like Jenny, The Doctor's daughter from Doctor Who. (I'll try to post an image on my page)**


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning the girl rolls her shoulders before straightening her legs and pointing her toes in a small stretch before opening her eyes.

Blinking a few more times she stares at one of her hands confused about the chains until the constant chatter in the background hushes. Looking up her face changes to shock as she realizes she has been kidnapped with these other people.

Sam watches her face carefully as she begins to panic.

"So what are you then." Dean asks loudly

Sam looks at him condescendingly while the angels wait nearby staring at her.

The girl flinches before drawing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I guess Im fine considering-" she began before Dean interrupted her "-not how are you. What are you?"

She continues to gaze at him before saying, "Im confused, are you crazy? Are they doing crazy experiments that make us crazy because I'm not-" she rambled before being interrupted again

"Are you human?" Sam asks

She looks him in the eye before her her mouth gapes open, "Oh my god, they are doing crazy experiments. Im going to be crazy. How long have you been here? How long do I have before they come and zap me with-"

"We're not crazy just nevermind" Sam stops her rant

"Why would they go through the trouble of getting this human?" Castiel asks himself.

The girl looks at him wide eyed but keeping her mouth shut as though she knows they are all mad.

"Maybe she's a snack for later" Dean suggested ignoring the squeak from the new arrival

"She's too skinny." Gabriel says while staring at a wall pondering.

"What's your name dollface?" Lucifer asks while grinning at her

Her face flushes before she says "Moira" and then continues, "Who are you guys?"

Lucifer lets out a loud laugh before responding with "Oh I think you know who I am at least."

"No, I would remember your face." Moira replies blushing

"I've had many faces. Maybe you remember one of them. If not, Im certain you remember my name" Lucifer drawls

Michael shifts away still silent while Gabriel rolls his eyes.

But before Lucifer can continue, Moira's eyes suddenly begin glowing white and she gasps in a breath of air.

Opening her eyes Moira looks around, she seems to be in a grassy plain with bright vibrant greens and a white table with three chairs.

Two of the chairs already filled. One with a skinny tall man cloaked in black with a long hooked nose; in the other chair sat a small man with brown hair and scraggly looking beard, his blue eyes welcoming.

Hesitantly she sits with them before gasping. A warmth flooded her and she felt so alive and at home "You are God" she said. The small man smiles at her before turning to look at his companion, "And this is Death" God finished.

Eyes wide and feeling slightly clammy, Moira leans back into her chair.

"What's happening to her?!" Sam asks panicked trying to stretch his fingers far enough to touch her.

Lucifer and Michael stare at her looking confused while Gabriel and Castiel seem to be speaking to each other through eye contact.

Dean leans forward looking nervous as well but Moira's eyes only seem to be getting brighter.

Suddenly her mouth drops open and speaks one word. Her voice is not her own but a loud rumbling whose voice echos through the sands of time and shakes the building to its very foundation, "_Azra"_

The angels flash through many emotions, fear being the number one.

Three or four leviathans come running in right as her cuffs snap open. Her eyes lit with a bright light and her hair glowing, whipping around her head with a sense of power.

She glides to the center of the room before waving her hand. The leviathans turn to dust. Their bodies returned to atoms and their souls sent back to purgatory.

Dean and Sam squint, trying to see what was happening but the light was burning their eyes.

Suddenly Moira leaned her head back and light shot from all of her limbs before she crumbled to the floor, no longer glowing.

The other members of the room regard her form silently, still shocked by the turn of events.

They wait for hours before she finally comes around. During that time none of the angels had divulged their thoughts to the Winchesters.

She rolls to her stomach and slowly gets to her feet groaning all the way as though she just ran a marathon and her muscles wanted to give out.

Dean finally interrupted the silence "What the hell was that? I thought you said you were human. What happened?"

Moira brought a hand to her forehead before walking out of the cell.

"She left" Sam says incredulously

"I wonder where the other Leviathans are, surely they saw the commotion on the monitors" Castiel stated, his gravely voice breaking the silence of the other angels.

"What-" "No I don't believe-" "-not real" "How can you deny-"

Dean yelled over the increasing argument, "What's going on?!"

They all turn their heads to stare at Dean. Lucifer with his nose flared as if he were observing a pile of excrement.

"You do not command us, we are-" Lucifer began before footsteps interrupted him.

"I finally found the keys" Moira's voice declares as she strolls back into the room.

Looking around awkwardly she begins unlocking Sam first, going through each key until finally stumbling onto the correct on.

Finally free Sam rubs his wrists and asks Moira if she can unlock Dean next.

While she was struggling to find the key to Dean's cuffs he began questioning her. "The leviathans just let you stroll back down here with the key? Im not buying it" Dean said looking at her.

She looked up at his face briefly before continuing to try the other keys, "There weren't any leviathans when I went up there. The building looks empty" she said before finally popping open one of the cuffs.

"You know what leviathans are now?" Castiel asks while looking lost in thought.

"um yeah, lets just not talk about it" Moira continued before walking over to Cas.

Dean stood near the door rubbing his wrists watching Moira's progress, occasionally looking down the hallway; Sam having already left to look through the rest of the building.

With Cas free she moves on to Gabriel who is for once not smiling. He observes the girl.

"Cas go check the rest of the building with Sam, I'll stay here" Dean says watching as Cas nods. Dean watches Cas for a few seconds before speaking again, "Well go on, he might get in trouble"

Cas lets out a frustrated sigh, "I cant. I believe it's due to the symbol burned onto my abdomen.

Dean lets out an irritated grumble before Gabriel is sprung free. Smiling he walks over to Cas and gives him a strong pat on the shoulder. "See you later little bro" He smirks for a second before frowning.

"Oh" Gabriel says looking worried.

Michael, Lucifer and Moira watch the trio for a minute before she turns back around and goes to Michael.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dean yells running over to her grabbing her wrist.

"We cant free them! They are going to bring the apocalypse! Destroy the planet, kill the humans, your family and friends." Dean says, a vein popping in his neck as he clutches her wrist.

"No they wont" Moira smiles before jerking her wrist back and unlocking them

**So what did you think about this chapter? I want her to like somebody eventually but I haven't decided on who yet.**


End file.
